


[PODFIC] Point of Contact by Thimblerig

by Spinifex



Category: Star Trek: Picard
Genre: Gen, Interrogation, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29231226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spinifex/pseuds/Spinifex
Summary: A podfic recording of Point of Contact, by Thimblerig.in which...- Agnes Jurati is completely and utterly innocent (or is she?)- Everything can be solved with poker (or can it?)Recorded for the Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4
Collections: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology XI





	[PODFIC] Point of Contact by Thimblerig

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Point of Contact](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22770316) by [Thimblerig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thimblerig/pseuds/Thimblerig). 



##  **[PODFIC: Point of Contact](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1j5_IIkPQRD8Phopxtq4yI1fqhR__ffBQ/view?usp=sharing)**

[from On the Decks of La Sirena - by Thimblerig](https://href.li/?https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634554)

_in which..._

\- Agnes Jurati is completely and utterly innocent (or is she?)

\- Everything can be solved with poker (or can it?)

Recorded for the Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology


End file.
